Survivor In A Big Bathroom
by bluemoon2021b
Summary: What would happen if charaters from Innader Zim, Spongebob Sqarepants, Billy and Mandy, Chalkzone, Jimmy Neutron, Lilo and Stitch, The Fairly Odd Paraents, Futurerama, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Ed Edd and Eddy, Family Guy, and Brandy and Mr. Whiskers were a
1. Chapter 1

Hi people this is my second story written. Well this was a dream I had but i added on to it. See in my dream there was a knock off of surrvivor but with cartoon charaters stuck in a bathroom. Well i guess u allready know that but anyways letz get on with it. The frist 3 chapters of this is my dream. R+R

Disclamer: I do not own Invader Zim, Ed Edd and Eddy, Spongebob Squarepants, Lilo and Stitch, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Chalkzone, Jimmy Neutron, Futurerama, Family Guy, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, or Fairly Odd Paraents. If I did i would be rich, living in a better house, and I wouldn't be putting this fic on this site. This would be a real show.

Survivor In A Big Bathroom

Mysterious Voice: Hello and welcome to Survivor In A Big Bathroom!

Gir: YAY! I always wanted to learn how to survive in a Big Bathroom!

Mysterious Voice: good for u….. now get back in the bathroom

Gir: Ok!

Mysterious Voice: As I was saying welcome to **erie music plays** Survivor In A Big Bathroom!

Eddy: Why am I on this show?

Mysterious Voice: I will ingnore that. Now the rules r as follows. All 37 of u will be here for a long time trying to survive in this big bathroom. Then there will be times when u guys vote for the person who is the weakest or whatever reason u like to be kicked off. The last person on the island I mean in the Bathroom dead or alive-

Billy: Dead or alive?

Mysterious Voice: Yes Billy, dead or alive will win a billion dollars!

Eddy: Now I remember why I am on this show.

Mysterious Voice: Now for the contestants………Gir!

Gir: That's my name! Don't wear it out! Can pig come too?

Mysterious Voice: Sure whatever ok….next contestant………ZIM!

Zim: I will rule u all with an iron fist! HAHA! Bow down to Zim!

Mysterious Voice: Dib!

Dib: Who put me on this show? Hey it gives me a chance to expose Zim. For the alien he really is. Ok this is good

Mysterious Voice: Whatever……ok then there is Gaz!

Gaz: Just let me play my game before I kill u!

Mysterious Voice: Spongebob!

Spongebob: I'm Ready!

Mysterious Voice: Patrick!

Patrick: Uh….duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh……

Mysterious Voice: Squidward!

Squidward: Nooo! I am stuck on a show with spongebob! Can things get any worse!

Mysterious Voice: Sandy!

Sandy: Howdy!

Mysterious Voice: Ed

Ed: hehe…buttered toast!

Mysterious Voice: DoubleD

DoubleD: This show is unsanitary

Mysterious Voice: Eddy!

Eddy: Helllllllloooooo ladies! U r looking the winner right here!

Mysterious Voice: Snap!

Snap: Hi

Mysterious Voice: Mandy!

Mandy: Get that camera out of my face!

Mysterious Voice: Billy!

Billy: Am I supposed to say something catchy?

Mysterious Voice: Gri-

Billy: Heyy I didn't get to say something catchy!

Mysterious Voice: U took too long! Next Grim!

Grim: Bwahahaha!

Mysterious Voice: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Hello my name is Jimmy Neutron. I am a boy-

Mysterious Voice: OK u r taking too long… Next Carol!

Carol: I am ilrgic to the bathroom smell. AHH-choo!

Mysterious Voice: Sheen!

Sheen: Ultra Lord commands me to rule the bathroom!

Mysterious Voice: Cindy!

Cindy: The only reason I am on this show is to beat Neutron!

Mysterious Voice: Lilo!

Lilo: Aloha!

Mysterious Voice: Stitch!

Stitch: Ha…ha..Hi!

Mysterious Voice: Peakly! Wait……why r u on this show?

Peakly: To show my talent and become the next American Idol!

Mysterious Voice: Ok…u r on the wrong show but since u already here u r stuck here! MHAHAHAHA!

Peakly: NOOOOOOO!

Mysterious Voice: Yes! Now I still have to say more names soo no more interruptions. Next…..Brandy!

Brandy: Hello, I am Brandy Herrington of the Florida Herrington's. For those of u that don't know my life started in-

Mysterious Voice: U r taking too long! How many times do I have to tell u people that! Just say something quick and we move on! Ok next is Mr. Whiskers!

Mr. Whiskers: How do u do?

Mysterious Voice: Meatwad!

Meatwad: HI I make all the monies see? I get all the honeys g!

Mysterious Voice: Frylock!

Frylock: Hi

Mysterious Voice: Shake!

Shake: **waves**

Mysterious Voice: Timmy!

Timmy: Heeellllloooo Dimsdale!

Mysterious Voice: Cosmo!

Cosmo: OMG! I am on tv! HIII! Wanda did u hear I am on tv!

Mysterious Voice: Wanda!

Cosmo: Yay! Wanda is on Tv too!

Wanda: Of coarse I am on TV we both have to be because Timmy is!

Mysterious Voice: Fry!

Fry: Hi

Mysterious Voice: Bender!

Bender: Bite my shiny metal ass!

Mysterious Voice: Leila!

Leila: I just want to say, make the best man or woman win!

Mysterious Voice: Peter!

Peter: Where am I? Wow I'm in a giant Bathroom! My dream has come ture!

Mysterious Voice: Stewie!

Stewie: I will rule u all!

Zim: That's my job!

Stewie: U r on alien!

Mysterious Voice: Will u 2 break it up? I have one more name left! And last but not least……..Me? Heyy which one of u put my name on the list! Ok since I don't know who put me on the list and since I don't want to be where u guys r soo, I am deleteing my name off the list. Ok Now since I said everyone's name all of u get in the giant tub and then the show can strat.

DoubleD: Does it really mater if we start the show in the tub? We r going to go out of it anyway.

Mysterious Voice: SILENCE! All of u get in the Tub then we can start!


	2. Now the Party Really Starts!

Disclamer: I still do not own Invader Zim, Ed Edd and Eddy, Spongebob Squarepants, Lilo and Stitch, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Chalkzone, Jimmy Neutron, Futurerama, Family Guy, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, or Fairly Odd Paraents. And I am STILL the same way. This is Still part of my dream

Mysterious Voice: U guys in the tub yet?

Everyone: Yep

Mysterious Voice: Ok now start!

Carol: I have a great song we can all sing when we r siting in this tub. It is called sitting and singing in the tub!

Gaz: Ok while u all sing please leave me out of it. **Gets out of tub and sits on top of the tiolet**

Mandy: Leave me out too. It sounds stupid. **Gets out of Tub**

Carol: Awwww……..why r u grumpy guses?

Gaz: **starts to get in an angery tone** I am NOT a grumpy gus………….I just wanna play my……..little……..vampire…….pig game! THAT IS ALL I ASK! If I lose this level I am blameing u for it! Then I will haunt u for life!

Carol: She is scary!

Sheen: Scary……But hot! I think I am in love! **Gets out of tub and walks up to Gaz** Hello baby!

Gaz: **punches Sheen** Get away from me u creep!

Stewie: **Thinking** This Girl is tough. I like her. **Talking to Gaz** U will die last when I rule the world!

Zim: Don't u mean U will die when I rule the world?

Dib: wow. Now I have to stop a baby from ruleing the world and ZiM. How come that baby talks?

DoubleD: It is one of the many misteries of life we just don't know. But I want to find out!

Sheen: **Gets back in tub** I think she loves me! In one of those "I hate u loves" but then later u end up marrying the person when u r older. I finally have a chance with someone!

Dib: I am sorry but, when my sister punches u n the face like that she really doesn't love u. She hates u.

Sheen: Sure……

Stewie: Wow how stupid can u get?

Dib: That baby is really creeping me out!

Peter: What do u mean? Stewie is just a baby he can't do or say anything. Isn't that right Stewie? Whose Daddy's little Boy? U R!

Stewie: Stop babying me u fool!

Dib: U r his father and u never realized that he talked?

Peter: Little Boy. Everyone knows babys can't talk.

Lilo: Sir, Dib is right. Ure son does talk. I here him.

Peter: No he doesn't. Kids…..

Zim: Ha! Even a little earth girl is smarter than u fat man! I here him talk tooo.

Peter: OMG! Dib u made everyone else crazy thinking my son talks!

Gaz: See I told u that u would make the world crazy one day!

Stewie: I will kill u second when I destroy the world! Father!

Peter: Stewie! U can talk? When did u learn how to talk?

**everyone in the tub sighs**

Grim: This show is dumb! I am leaving!

Mysterious Voice: U can't leave! It is against the rules!

Grim: I can and I will **moves his scythe and a portal to anther world appears**

Mandy: Grim take me with u! **Grim leaves before Mandy finishes** I guess I am stuck here then.

Billy: don't worry Mandy. least u r stuck with me.

Mysterious Voice: Ok Grim is disqualified! From now on anyone who uses magic or power things of any kind will be disqualified.

Timmy: Awww man!

Wanda: Sorry Timmy. It is against our rules anyway.

Patrick: Hey what would happen if I turn this nozzle?

Snap: Hey don't do that water comes out from that!

Zim: Water! **jumps out of the tub**

Gir: Yay! We are gonna take a big bath!

Brandy: Ewwww! I am not gonna take a bath with u guys! I bathe alone! **gets out of tub **

Cindy: Ditto! **gets out of tub**

Stitch: Stitch hate water. **gets out of tub**

Lilo: Stitch wait for me! **gets out of the tub**

Bender: Water rusts me. **gets out of tub**

Snap: Let me get out frist, I am a chalk drawing and water **Patrick turns the nozzle and snap is being washed away** AHHHHH! Save……..me…..**gets washed away**

Fry: Wow I never seen soo many people afraid of water.

Eddy: Yeah, what r u scared?

Leila: Everyone clam down. All we r doing is getting wet it is not like we r taking a bath. If we were we would all be naked and no one is naked here.

**Billy: I am naked! Hehe…..**

Cosmo: Heyy so am I

Wanda: Cosmo that is gross! I am getting out!

Cosmo: Wait….Wanda!...Don't………Leave………me!

Wanda: I am not leaving u!

Billy: I farted. Hey! A friend came up to say hello! **crap comes up to the surface and everyone leaves the tub except Mr. Whiskers** Hello little brown friend!

Mr. Whiskers: Yes Hello little brown friend from below!

Mysterious Voice: Ok wrap it up we r running out of film soo. There are 2 contestants down and 35 more to go. Who will leave the bathroom and who will stay? And who will survive? And will Gaz and Sheen ever have a relationship? Tune in next week for the next episode of…… Survivor In A Big Bathroom!


	3. Back to it or not

Disclamer: Yet again I STILL do not own Invader Zim, Ed Edd and Eddy, Spongebob Squarepants, Lilo and Stitch, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Chalkzone, Jimmy Neutron, Futurerama, Family Guy, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, or Fairly Odd Paraents. And this is Still part of my dream

Mysterious Voice: Ok….NOW were back to Survivor In A Big Bathroom! For those of u home just joining us. On the last episode one of the contestants named Snap suffered a horrible death in a water drowning incident. **Rudy Tabootie comes in**

Rudy: How could u let him die! Not only was he my creation but, my best friend! **Penny comes up behind him**

Penny: Hmmm……..!

Rudy: Along with Penny. Hehe…..

Mysterious Voice : Now a moment of silence for his death. **only 4 seconds pass** Ok also-

Rudy: He should have more time than that! I should have been on the show with him!

Mysterious Voice : Well too bad for u! Besides if u wanted to be on the show u couldn't we already had over the amount of contestants needed. Well anyways as I was saying one-

Peakly: Hey kid! If u want to be on the show u can take my place! I wanted to be on American Idol anyway.

Mysterious Voice: Sorry Peakly, the rules clearly state that no one can replace u once the show has started. And how did u get out of the bathroom?

Peakly: Stitch broke the door. What did u expect when u put a monster like him on the show?

Mysterious Voice: I thought we made the walls and door Stitch proof! Ohh well time for plan B! But first Peakly get back in there! Ok now plan B! Turn on the Lasers! Now no one can get out and these r Stitch proff! HaHA! Ohh whats that. That sucks! Ok it seems we have to go to a commercial break. We will be back with Survivor In A Big Bathroom after a word from our sponsors.


	4. Madness

Hi people sorry for not updating I was in Maryland soo herre is a new chapter. Enjoy :)

Disclamer: I STILL do not own Invader Zim, Ed Edd and Eddy, Spongebob Squarepants, Lilo and Stitch, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Chalkzone, Jimmy Neutron, Futurerama, Family Guy, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, or Fairly Odd Paraents. And this isNOT part of my dream

Mysterious Voice: Ok. We're back! As I was try to say before, as one contestant died anther got disqualified for leaving. This person is a.k.a the Grim Reaper. Then later the remaining contestants had a bad tub incident and here are some of the contestants feelings on this incident.

Brandy: OMG! It was the grossest thing I have ever seen! Though I was not in the tub when it happened. I smartly got out of the tub before they even put the water in the tub and decied to do this whole thing! Will people ever be civilized!

Stewie: MY god people! Wear a diper or use the toilet or something.

Cindy: I have one word it sum it up EWWWWWW!

Jimmy: HA vortex! How r u gonna survive if u can't handle that. I mean sure it was gross but not that gross.

Cindy: Why U **Jimmy and Cindy fight**

Zim: U Earth people r disgusting!

Patrick: Uh…….Uhhhh…..duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh………

Squidward: Disgusting! Don't u people have consideration!

Gir: I thought we were all having a "Jump out of the tub and scream party!" Boy was that party fun! We should all do it again!

DoubleD: Unsanitary!

Meatwad: Dude. That is just wrong dude

Mysterious Voice: Ok we all get the point now on with your lives

Peakly: Heyy I have an idea. To get our minds off the incident and to make me happy lets have our own American Idol!

Fry: Heyy that's a good idea. I haven't seen that show in years.

Brandy: This will be great a show! And people will actually see us! Like the real thing. But what will we use as a stage! Every good show has a stage!

Spongebob: How about the toilet!

Brandy: Not what I would consider a stage but ok.

Squidward: Now Squidward here is your chance to show your singing talents to the world! Maybe I'll sing soo good they'll take me off this show and give me a full time singing career!

Cindy: Ha Neutron! This is something I can beat u !

Jimmy: Ohh bring it on Vortex! Bring it on!

Zim: I guess I will partake in this earth event.

DubleD: I'll volunteer to be the Judge. I am very good that stuff.

Simon: No DubleD, I am the official Judge.

Peakly: OMG! It is Simon! From the real American Idol! I am saved! Simon! Hi I am Peakly.

Simon: Hi

Peakly: See I wanted to be on your show but, by accident I wound up on this show and can I go back with u so I can be on the show! Please?

Lilo: Peakly! U can't leave don't u remember what Nani and Jumba told u when u were signing the papers for u to be on this show? If u leave I have to leave.

Peakly: I don't remember signing papers to be on this show. Though I do remember Nani telling me that I have to stay with u but I had no clue what she was talking about. And I remember Jumba telling me that he got me the papers to sign up for American Idol. And then I- wait a minuete………..JUMBA!

Jumba Sitting Watching TV Back in Kawaii

Jumba: HAHAHHAHAHAHA! American Idol. HAHAHA! Peakly falls for anything.

Back To Survivor in A Big Bathroom

A Random Vioce: Ohh Peakly looks like u have been tricked. On the show…..

3 song women people: Tricked u Out!

Gir: Tricked U Out! I love that show!

Brandy: Soo do i!

Timmy: I like that show too. Heyy has anyone seen that episode with the guy**-starts talking to everyone about it**

Peakly: Ohhh……..I am just on "Tricked U Out" Soo this was all a joke and I am not really on Surrvior in a Big Bathroom. That makes me much better!

Mysterious Voice: Peakly u r on Survivor in a Bathroom. Who let the Tricked U Out people in here!

Some Guy Who Works with the show Survivor in a Big Bathroom: Actally boss, he is said to be put on both shows.

Mysterious Voice: Ohh..ok continue.

Bob(Bob is the Random Vioce and host of tricked u out): Peakly is there anything u would like to say to the folks home?

Peakly: Yes there is, Jumba, I am gonna get u back.

Simon: Hey what happened to the American Idol?

Mysterious Voice: Good point. Ok lets get it going on!


	5. Ameican Idol

Bluemoon2021b: Hello and Welcome to The-

Peakly: It is the author! I'm saved!

Mysterious Voice: No u r not the author is writing this u fool! Heyy who let her in anyway?

Bluemoon2021: Thank u Mysterious Voice! And I let myself in.

Zim: The Author is tall!

Bluemoon2021b: That's what I always here!

Cosmo: If the author is here then who is writing the story c'ause someone needs to write the story.

Bluemoon2021b: I am writing the story I just put my self in it.

Brandy: U need someone to write the story! Let me write it pleaz!

Gir: Ohh I want to write the story!

Bluemoon2021b: No I will write it. **brandy takes control** Heyy!

Brandy: Don't worry I will make it good! Ok u go on.

Bluemoon2021b: I don't know if I should let u do this but anyway… Welcome to the survivor in a Bathroom version of American Idol **smoke appears and everyone is wearing fancy clothing** Why am I wearing a Ball gown! I hate ball gowns! And why is the Bathroom all fancy rich like!

Mandy: Whoever made me wear this is gonna paY!

Sheen: So Gaz, I see u dressed up for the special occasion.

Gaz: Shut up Sheen!

Sheen: Wow u said my name! U really do love me!

Brandy: No need to thank me!

Bluemoon2021b: **looks and sees Gir standing next to Brandy** GIR grab the script!

Gir: Okey dokey! **grabs script from Brandy**

Brandy: Why can't I write it!

Bluemoon2021b: C'ause u made it fancy! Now Gir is wirting it.

Gir: Yay!

Brandy: Your crazy!

Bluemoon2021b: no I'm not. U r and if u don't let Gir write it I'll do bad things.

Brandy: What makes u think u can do that?

Bluemoon2021b: C'ause I am powerful!

Dib: No ure not.

Bluemoon2021b: Yes I am (well in the stories I am)

Dib: Pleaz! All u do all day is sit around and watch T.V., Drink Starbucks coffee, write this story, eat snacks, hang with ure friends a lot, and-

Bluemoon2021b: How do u know all that?

Dib: Someone told me.

Bluemoon2021b: Who!

Dib: not telling

Bluemoon2021b: **thows a ball Dib's big head and it is stuck in there**

Dib: Why did u do that?

Bluemoon2021b: C'ause I wanted to and ure head was big enough!

Dib: My head is not that big!

Bluemoo2021b: Whatever……Well since everything is back to normal thanx to Gir.

Gir: That's me! And Pig!

Pig: Onik

Bluemoon2021b: Ok like I said welcome and frist up is Sheen. **applause from people not partaking in it**

Sheen: I would like to dedicate this song to my love Gaz!

Gaz: Shut up! I am not ure love!

Sheen: **takes out an electic gutar out of nowhere** **scrming words** Roses r red! **hits guitar hard once** Violets r bluuuee! **hits guitar again** Sugar is swwwweeeeeet! **hits guitar again** But not as sweeeeet as yooooooooooouuuuu! Gggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzz! **hits guitar again** ok I'm done how'd I do

Doubled: That was That was the worst singing I've ever heard! U were screaming for hevans sake! And that wasn't even a song! It was a poem! **sheen walks off the stage**

Bluemoon2021b: Ok…. Our next contestant is……… Eddy

EddY: I'm too sexy for my shirt, Too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts! That's right ladies I'm soo sexy it hurts. It hurts me soo. And I'm too sexy for the Cul De Sac, Too sexy for The Cul De Sac, New York and Japan. U hear that ladies home especially u Nazz I'm very sexy

DoubeD: Ohh brother!

Eddy: And I'm too sexy for your body, Too sexy for you body, Not really Nazz! I'm just right for u!

Simon: StOp! We heard enough! Get off the stage

Eddy: I didn't win! But all u ladies home or where ever u r! Pleaz remember that I'm sexy!

Bluemoon2021b: Ok……. That last performance was interesting. Next off is……… Sandy!

Sandy: This goes out to all u Squirrels out there in Texas! Well I ain't never, been the fancy rodent type, No I can't swig that sweet champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tree or in a honky tonk, Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate,  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait, Some rodents look down on me, But I don't give a rip, I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a bull behind my back!

Cause I'm a redneck Squirrel, And I ain't no high class broad, I'm just a product of my raisin', And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw", And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long, And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song, So here's to all my friends out there keepin' it country, Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck Squirrels like me , Hell Yeah! Come on I want to here a "Hell Yeah"!

Audence: Hell Yeah!

Sandy: Nuts to nuts, Well their nuts r real nice, Oh but I can buy the same damn nuts on a WalMart shelf half price,

And still have the same nuts, Just the same, Ones like those models eat on t.v., No I don't need no eat fancy nuts to make my mate want me, You might think I'm trashy, A little too hard core, But get in my neck of the woods, I'm just the Squirrel next door, Hey I'm redneck Squirrel, And I ain't no high class broad, I'm just a product of my raisin', And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw", And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long, And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song, So here's to all my friends out there keeping it country, Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck Squirrels like me, Hell Yeah

Audence: Hell Yeah

Sandy: Hell Yeah

Audence: Hell Yeah

Sandy: Thank u thank u!

DoubleD: That was very motivating! And good job standing up for others like u!

Simon: Great singing, but there were no other Squirrels around and, We don't need anymore country singers.

Sandy: Why u! **trys to fight Simon but Patrick and Spongebob hold her back**

Bluemoon2021b: Thank u Sandy! That was the best all night. Ok next is Ed!

Ed: I'd loved to singa, about de moons, and de junenas, and de springas, and de little eyezas, I'd loved to singa, bout sky real blue, and teas for de 2's, and id never, ever, ever, ever, ever, never, never, oh id loved too, I'd loved a to, oh I loved a to, sing!

DoubleD: That was different.

Simon: That was horrible. What the hell were u singing about! No one could even understand it! It had no meaning! U r out!

Ed: Why thank u for ure nice compliments! Hehe

Bluemoon2021b: Next contestant is **the sene changes and everyone is a castle** Hey! What happened!

Gir: The story was getting boring so I made it more interstin! All people were doing was singing!

Bluemoon2021b: That is what we r supposed to be doing! And besides that we r all out of time soo stay tuned for the next episode of Surrvivor in a Big Bathroom and don't worry we will make sure the American Idol is back on!

Mysterious Voice: Hey u stole my lines!

Bluemoon2021b: Ohh well R+R


End file.
